


Resonance

by Eeveon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ash Ketchum Receives a Different Starter Pokemon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveon/pseuds/Eeveon
Summary: Aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum sets off on a journey to achieve that very dream. Through rekindling friendships to defeating dangerous enemies, just what does it mean to be one of the best? With a timid yet loyal Charmander by his side from the start, he'll discover firsthand just what that entails.[Cross-posted on FF under same username]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.1 - From Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I've been more or less "developing" since... around the end of XY, I believe? Maybe sometime before that. I've been on and off with this idea, feeling self-conscious as a whole not being entirely confident with my writing. I've been inspired by the many journey stories featuring Ash in numerous AUs; the popular Traveler of course being one of them.
> 
> Despite the many inspirations, a common thing I've noticed is that these journey stories either tend to be a 1:1 recreation of the anime with some original bits thrown in (along with the oversaturated tropes), or a somewhat darker take that's more explicitly detailed that I tend to have a hard time comprehending (I have a horrible attention span, you see, so I've never really stuck or kept up with many of these stories, unfortunately).
> 
> What I wanted to do with Resonance was hopefully capture the spirit of the anime while putting a more refreshing spin on things. Possibly original, maybe something you've seen before, and definitely tropey (because I like some of them).
> 
> I would also like to say that I am completely winging these chapters, because any attempt to outline the whole story has been futile; however, I do have notes to help me stay at least somewhat consistent. Crossing my fingers that I can pull this off, lol.
> 
> Originally, this was going to be a massive chapter leading up to after the Pewter Gym. However, after consulting with a friend, I've decided to separate it into parts. This is currently Part One, and Part Two will begin after Pewter Gym and go onward until after the Cerulean Gym; basically, each part will end after a gym.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have the first portion of it written but it'll take some time due to a combination of exhaustion, procrastination, and not knowing how the heck to write it!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!

1.1

Among the rolling grassy hills of the unassuming little town, enjoying the fresh spring breeze that licked the grass and tickled their skin, lie three young children no older than six years of age blissfully at peace with the landscape around them. Eyes closed, hands behind heads, they relax serenely without disturbance. Pleasant days such as this aren't rare to come by in their small farmland hometown, but one shouldn't miss the opportunity to appreciate it as often as possible. With a clear blue sky and hardly a cloud in sight, it's one of many beautiful days that grace the humble community.

One child sits up, unnoticed by the other two, his already unruly raven hair tousled further by the meager draft. He stares off into the distance, amber irises sparkling with youthful innocence and wanderlust, a smile plastered his features.

"I've decided."

The two other children beside him give him curious looks, not making an effort to move any other part of their bodies besides their eyes. Far be it for them to let their friend's strange statement interrupt their tranquil state.

Opting to humor him, one of the kids, a girl with long chestnut hair, asks, "Decided what?"

"I've decided," he repeats, his tone fiery and excited, "to become a Pokémon Master!"

Both children continue to stare at him strangely, unsure of what to think. While generally used to the raven haired boys odd nature, this in particular felt more bizarre than usual, having come completely out of nowhere.

Another boy, one with spiky auburn hair, pops the necessary question, "The heck is a Pokémon Master?" He quirks an eyebrow as he asks, scrutinizing his friend for a viable answer.

The boy in question pursed his lips, his brow furrowed in concentration. He hadn't exactly given thought to _what_ that title entailed; it had simply struck him in the moment and he went for it. A few moments of thinking later, a response had come to him. He turned to the boy who asked, a playful grin with a gap where a tooth once was stretched along his countenance.

"It's gotta be someone who befriends every Pokémon, right?"

At this point, the other two had sat up completely, giving him incredulous looks. After a long second of silence, the girl giggles while the auburn haired boy just sighs and shakes his head. "You came up with it and don't even know what it is..."

The raven haired boy pouts, the girl speaking up before he can retort, "I guess if anyone can do that, it's you!" She winks at him and he returns a grateful smile.

"Yeah! I will!"

"Then get a head start and help us find some wild Pokémon to play with."

"Okay!"

Down the lush slopes they go, jogging towards the forest's edge in hopes of finding any of the strange yet incredible creatures that inhabit their wondrous world. Soon enough it would be time for them to experience the marvel that the many vast and expansive lands will bring them. Until then, the simplistic purity of their childhood will just have to hold them over for the time being.

* * *

[APRIL 1st]

Jolted awake by a slap, the boy with perpetually untamable dark hair, now a few years older, lurched forward with a gasp. With a hand rubbing his stinging, reddening cheek, he glared blearily at the aggressor. The instigator in question, his younger sister, was staring back at him with an impish grin. She let out a cheeky laugh at the expression on his face.

"What'd you do that for, El?"

"I was doing you a favor, _Ashy_ ," she emphasized, using the nickname Gary liked to tease him with frequently. It was no surprise that she would end up using it herself to annoy him. "If I hadn't, you'd've been late."

He stared at her blankly, tired eyes blinking slowly before widening when he remembered.

"Oh, man! My Pokémon! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

What occurred the next few minutes came right out of a slapstick cartoon, with currently ten-year-old Ash Ketchum, comedically stumbling and fumbling around his room as he hurriedly changed into his traveling outfit. His sister, Elaine, had been laughing uproariously at her older brother's buffoonery. After having faceplanted enough times, Ash had finally changed into his new set of clothes, topped with a red and white hat, a golden Poké Ball enamel pinned to the left side, to complete the ensemble.

Ash raced down the stairs, his sister following at his heels, his mind centered on nothing but the front door and the path leading to Professor Oak's laboratory. Just as he swung on his backpack (double-checked by him, triple-checked by his mother) and reached for the doorknob, a stern voice called out causing him to flinch and freeze in place.

"Hold it right there, mister," the voice of his mother, Delia Ketchum, a young woman in her late twenties who runs a small restaurant in town known as _Pallet House_ , rung out through the living room. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring him down with a cross expression. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Come on, mom," Ash pleaded, "I gotta go get my Pokémon."

"Not before you eat something."

"But I'll be late!"

Delia glanced at the clock on the wall, before sighing. "Fine, but I expect you to wait for me at the lab before you run off anywhere. I can bring you something to take with you, _and_ I'm currently whipping up some special food for the Pokémon you're choosing," she added with a wink.

Some clanging in the kitchen momentarily distracted him, but he brushed it off as just his mother's Mr. Mime probably cleaning in there.

He nodded, "Okay, sounds good. I'm off!"

Finally he left, ruffling his sister's hair on the way out, ignoring her protests. He said his goodbyes to his mom's Venusaur, Bulby, as he rushed down the dirt trail to the lab. The large Pokémon yawned and waved back lazily with a vine.

Numerous houses passed by as he jogged toward his destination without completely exhausting himself. On the way, he thought about his soon-to-begin journey and what his adventures would bring him, the kind of Pokémon that would join him, battling gyms, winning badges, competing in the league. Just the idea of it all was exhilarating. With so much to see and explore and experience, he could hardly wait to start.

Soon enough the telltale yellow building and wind turbine sitting at the top of a hill made their presence known, Ash picked up some speed to get there just a bit faster. As he made his way up to the front gate, standing there were two others his age, a young boy and girl, both of whom were starting their journey today as well.

"'Bout time, Ashy-boy," sneered the young boy with spiky auburn hair. Gary Oak, grandson of the esteemed professor of Pallet Town, once one of Ash's best friends turned heated rival. He gave the raven haired boy a smug look, one hand on his hip while the other fiddled with the pendant hung loosely around his neck over his purple shirt. "Looks like I'm one step ahead of you already, not that that's any surprise."

Ash glowered while the girl rolled her eyes. Flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, she gave Gary an unimpressed look, "Trying to start fights already? Like that's any surprise," she mocked. She smirked when Gary narrowed his eyes at her.

Ash's other best friend, Amanda Beasley, preferring to go by Leaf, stood there with her arms crossed and hips swayed to the side, tapping her foot impatiently. The yellow shoulder bag, which stood out from her primarily black and electric blue ensemble, jostled with each minute movement.

Leaf gave Ash a smile, which he returned albeit half-hearted. Noticing this, she faltered, looking away. The three fell into an awkward silence until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Standing by the front gate of the stairs that led up to the lab, now open, was Professor Oak himself. He glanced at each of the children, then nodded.

"Good to see you all here," he said, "Follow me inside and you can receive your Pokémon."

They followed the older man closely up the staircase; previous uncomfortable meeting quickly forgotten, now replaced with excitement flowing through their veins.

* * *

Ash had been in this laboratory possibly hundreds of times. He'd grown used to the sight of large, complicated machinery over the years. Gary would frequently bring he and Leaf over to play with Pokémon in the ranch, many of which being friendlier wild Pokémon, with a few being some of the professor's very own.

He'd partook in Oak's Summer Camp with his two friends a couple of years prior; an exciting day wandering the nearby forest with the professor and several other kids, getting to see and learn about different kinds of Pokémon. None of the information had really been retained in his case, but just getting to see any of the fantastical creatures was enough to brighten his day.

That particular day had stuck out to him since then, having been simultaneously the worst and best day of his life. Either way, it had cemented his earlier decision of his goal: To meet and befriend all sorts of Pokémon. Realistically, he knew he couldn't befriend _all_ of them, but he'd do his best to meet many kinds regardless.

If there was one thing that definitely stood out to him, however, among the usual high-tech gizmos, were the colorful trays and beds placed out on the floor before them. Not just the trays and beds, either—the starter Pokémon themselves staring expectantly back at them, large bright eyes brimming with curiosity.

Professor Oak stood just behind the Pokémon, hands behind his back with a soft smile on his face.

"I won't make you three wait any longer. Once you've chosen your starter, I have something else to give to you."

The three new trainers didn't hesitate, immediately walking up to their respective starter; Gary to the blue one on his right, Leaf the green one to his left, and Ash to the small orange lizard with the flaming tail straight ahead. He knelt down to make himself seem less imposing, making eye contact with the bright sapphire orbs boring into him.

He smiled gently at the smaller creature. "Hello, Charmander. Would you like to be my Pokémon and go on an adventure with me?" he asked quietly, tuning out the conversations beside him to center his focus solely on the fire-type before him. He held out a hand palm upward in front of it but didn't make any other movements afterward—simply staying still and patient.

The Charmander eyed the hand with an air of tense caution, giving it a quick sniff. It tapped its tiny claws together before, very slowly, reaching out to place them in the palm of the young trainer's hand. Ash grinned, closing his hand to give the smaller scaly hand a gently squeeze. The fire-type smiled back, squealing its own name happily.

"As always, Ash, I'm astounded by your natural ability to connect with Pokémon as easily as you do," the professor praised. "Your Charmander happens to be unusually timid than most others of its species, which typically tend to be more sociable and—pardon my pun—fiery."

"So you're saying Ashy-boy here got a runty little wimp as his first Pokémon? Fitting!" Gary guffawed, his Squirtle standing at his feet looking back and forth between the two trainers.

Ash stood back up furiously, his newly received Charmander having hung its head at the insult. He glared at Gary with unrestrained contempt, which was reciprocated from the snarky brunette unflinchingly. Leaf and her Bulbasaur held back, the girl observing the scene wanting to speak up but not knowing what to say.

"Shut up, Gary," Ash growled, "Don't you dare insult Charmander, or any other Pokémon of mine!"

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll—" As Ash made an attempt to lunge at Gary, the professor pulled him back with surprising strength despite his old age.

"Now, now, let's all calm down. Gary, please don't start unnecessary fights," Oak admonished his grandson.

"Whatever," Gary scoffed, "If that's all, then I'm outta here—"

"Hold it, Gary. As I mentioned earlier, there's something else I want to give to the three of you." Reaching into one of his coat pockets, he pulled out fifteen shrunken Poké Balls and held them out to the new trainers. "First, five extra Poké Balls each. As you're already aware, you can carry up to six Pokémon at a time; anymore than that will be automatically transferred here, which you may switch out with any one of your current party members."

As he explained this, the three took their respective bunch of empty Poké Balls while the older man pulled out and held up three rectangular devices, all different colors. Before they could reach out to take one, the three strange devices shot out of the professor's hand to float in front of them, startling them. The small gadgets all seemed to have a grinning face staring back them, which unnerved the three.

"These are your Rotom Phones," Professor Oak explained, "They're state-of-the-art devices that are popular among many trainers. The Rotom Phones are exactly as they're titled; cellular smartphones each possessed with a Rotom. Along with the given features of general smartphones, these specific devices will also act as your trainer identification and Pokédex. Included are various apps such as a map of the region you're currently located in, as well as helpful trainer guides filled to the brim encyclopedic knowledge—something that'll certainly come in handy when you need a refresher on specific information, including the basics," he gave a pointed look toward Ash, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Leaf had been the first of the three brave enough to finally reach out to one, snatching the green one that had been in front of her. She started with a gasp when it suddenly spoke, "Hello. I am the designated Rotom Phone for the trainer _Amanda Green Beasley_."

"Wow!" Leaf exclaimed, a smile forming on her face after getting over the initial shock, "This is really cool! Thanks, professor! Oh, and just call me Leaf, by the way," she said to the device.

"Understood," it replied.

After that display, Ash and Gary eagerly clutched their own Rotom Phones, red and blue respectively, in their hands. Going through the same spiel as Leaf, telling their Rotom to call them by their preferred nickname rather then their full names entirely.

Oak had gone on to explain that their new Rotom Phones would be incredibly important and useful tools on their journey. That much was obvious, and Ash was even more excited to start his journey. The professor told them to give their Pokémon a quick scan to test the new devices out. They each pointed the phones at their starters, the blank screen lighting up as an image of Charmander appeared before his eyes with information on the fire-type droning out.

_[Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail indicates its emotions. If enraged, the flame will burn fiercely.]_

Off to the side, Ash noticed additional information labeling the Pokémon's apparent index number, height, and type.

"Your Rotom Phone will also register any Pokémon you have caught, and you can look up extra info on your Pokémon specifically. You can do this by selecting the 'Party' app. Within that, there is a sub-app labeled 'Box' which allows you to view the info on any you've caught that aren't currently in your team," Oak supplied.

Doing just that, Ash selected the icon of Charmander under the party menu. The data now shown included Charmander's gender (male), his current move pool—a modest starting set of Tackle, Growl, and Ember—and his ability, Blaze. Extra tidbits were info he had seen earlier, being height, type, and index number. Content with what he'd seen, he pocketed the device for the time being.

"Oh, right, I've also taken the liberty of registering one another's numbers into your contacts, as well as your families and my own, so be sure to check in from time to time," the professor added. "Anyway, I believe that's all. Have fun and good luck on your journeys! I look forward to seeing how far the three of you go."

"You can definitely look forward to me being the next league champ in no time, gramps," Gary said snidely. With that, he turned to leave, but not before Ash called out to him.

"Hey, Gary! Don't think you can just leave after what you said about Charmander. I challenge you to a battle!"

"No thanks, you're not worth my time."

"What, scared you'll lose?"

"Nah, just that I'd end up beating you and your pathetic Pokémon so bad you'll cry."

"You...!"

"Can you ever just cool it with being a jerk?" Leaf spoke up, arms at her hip. Her Bulbasaur stood at her feet mirrored her cross expression.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Fine, since I'm such a nice person, how's this," he turned back around to fully face Ash, and pointed directly at him, "the next time we meet, once we both have at least one badge, that's when we'll battle."

"Deal," Ash nodded, resolute with Gary's terms.

"Good." The brunette's expression formed his signature smirk, adding, "Honestly, though, by the time I have three badges, you probably still won't even have your first. Anyway, later loser!"

He left, disappearing down the staircase leading to the lobby. Ash's fists shook as he stood in place, angrily glaring holes at the ground. A tug on his pants leg had him look at Charmander, gripping the fabric anxiously while looking up at him with worry. Ash's expression softened as he bent down to lightly pat the nervous fire-type on the head.

"Sorry about that, Charmander. Gary and I have...history," he explained. He glanced up at Leaf, "Thanks."

She smiled, then looked away, biting her lip with a somewhat strained expression. "It's no problem." Looking back at him, her expression turned more solemn as she said, "I've always been on your side when it comes to him, even if it...didn't seem like it. I just want us to go back to how it used to be."

It was Ash's turn to look away. "Me too."

Professor Oak decided to make his presence known again, clearing his throat, "The thing about these journeys is that they change people. Whether it's for the better or worst, that depends on the individual. I believe, given Gary's attitude, he'll be quite humbled along the way. He just needs time." He clapped a hand to Ash's shoulder, the raven haired boy looking up at him, "Don't let what my grandson says get to you. I'm sure deep down he still considers you a friend. All three of you will be great trainers in your own way."

Staring at the older man, Ash smiles, "Thanks, professor. I'll do my best."

So will I," Leaf adds with an enthusiastic cheer. Both of their Pokémon cry out as well.

The professor nods, "If that's the case, then you'll both be just fine."

* * *

True to her word, his mother, along with is sister, stopped by the lab to bring him food to eat as he left, as well as the special Pokémon food she prepared for Charmander. Ash introduced Charmander to the two of them, El enthusiastically greeted the fire-type by crouching down and trying to pet him; Charmander had nervously hid behind Ash's leg instead. She was a bit confused by the Pokémon's behavior, while Delia had simply pointed out that Charmander already seemed to trust Ash a great deal. Eventually the three exchanged one final goodbye, with his mother reminding him to call every so often.

Ash walked a fair distance away from his hometown, before stopping at a lone tree next to a patch of tall grass. He took a moment gaze out into the open expanse around him, a dirt trail leading from his town to the next destination, that being Viridian City. The route was pretty straightforward and bland, with only a few bundles of grass patches and a copse of trees off to the side. Moderate temperatures with an easy breeze made the stretch of land look incredibly tame and peaceful.

A perfect day to start off his journey.

His heart skipped a beat as he finally registered that in his head. Ash was officially a full-fledged trainer, leaving home to travel across the region for the next several months. A quick glance down at Charmander, who had been trotting alongside him before sitting down to rest against the tree, solidified this revelation entirely. He was a trainer that would be catching, training, and battling Pokémon for the foreseeable future, and he was excited beyond words.

Deciding this a good a time for a short break, Ash plopped down next to his starter and pulled out the food his mom prepared. He handed Charmander the container of Pokémon food while he himself gobbled down a sandwich. It was delicious, as his mother's food usually is.

Just as he swallowed his last bit of food, a rustling in the grass caught both of their attention. Ash could make out a distinct brown shape between the blades, but not enough to determine what it was. Pulling out his Rotom Phone, he pointed it at the figure to find out.

_[Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. They are usually quite docile, and easy to catch for beginning trainers. However, if provoked, they will chase off attackers by flapping up sand.]_

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed, loud enough for Charmander to hear without scaring off the unsuspecting flying-type. Pocketing his phone, he turned to his starter, "If we can catch it, we'll be one step closer to getting stronger!"

Charmander looked up at him then at the Pidgey apprehensively. He tapped his claws together—something Ash noticed the smaller Pokémon does occasionally—before forming tiny fists and steeling his expression. Charmander marched forward, large awkward steps taken toward the Pidgey. The small bird lifted its head up and titled it upon seeing the fire-type. Charmander gave its best rendition of a fierce glare at it but Pidgey didn't seemed phased in the least.

Ash took this as the cue to begin the battle. "Okay, Charmander, start of with Scratch!"

Immediately, Charmander lunged forward swiping at the bird with it's claws. Pidgey jumped away from the attack, dodging it easily. It raised its wings and cried out, then began flapping them furiously. A strong gust of wind was brought forth, kicking up dirt all over. Charmander was blown back, Ash covering his face to shield his eyes.

He gritted his teeth as he called out, "Don't give up, Charmander! Try Ember this time!"

Charmander, who had also been protecting his face after getting back up, struggled for a moment. Digging the claws on his feet into the ground, he managed stay rooted in place and shoot tiny orange sparks at the Pidgey. Unfortunately, the bits of earth being flung around had snuffed out the weak cinders.

When the wind had finally died down, Ash looked on in dismay as the Pidgey flew away, much too far for him to even attempt to throw a Poké Ball.

Ash slumped, sighing, "Man, we flubbed it. If Gary saw that he'd be laughing at us."

"Char..."

Peaking up at Charmander, he saw the fire-type sitting on the ground woefully, his eyes worryingly glossy. He squatted down next to the Pokémon, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"Hey, you did your best. It stinks, but we're both kinda weak," he said, lightly rubbing Charmander's back in an attempt to soothe him somewhat. The lizard looked up at Ash, his watery blue eyes still shining with unshed tears. "I mean, y'know, we're starting off at level one, right?" he asked rhetorically. Charmander titled his head, still puzzled. "Right. So, we just have to work our way up to level one hundred!"

Charmander's expression morphed in a way Ash assumed he was pondering the boy's words. After a moment, the fire-type nodded. He glanced back up at Ash looking much less distraught than before, chirping his understanding happily.

Ash grinned, "Great! Then lets give it another shot."

Though they tried again, the attempts were also met unsuccessfully. One cheeky Rattata decided to treat the bout like a game, ducking and weaving and dodging around Charmander's attacks with surprising grace. Eventually it had gotten bored and tried to run off, but not before Ash chucked a Poké Ball at the fleeing rodent. It was promptly knocked back right into his face. The Spearow they tried their hand at was worse, the two enduring being wildly pecked until the angry bird flew off in a huff.

Licking their wounds, Ash cradled an exhausted, injured Charmander the rest of the way through the route to Viridian. He figures they'll have better luck later, so he decides to just trudge on to the city for a temporary respite at the Pokémon Center.


	2. 1.2 - The First Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! My friend beta read and edited this chapter, which I'm incredibly grateful for, so now it's significantly less of a mess than it would have been without her help.
> 
> I don't really have much to say, so enjoy!

1.2

The idle chatter among other trainers in the Pokémon Center was just distant background noise to Ash as he sat in a chair in the farthest corner he could find. After passing Charmander over to the nurse so she could heal his injuries, he sat down to stew in his thoughts. His unsuccessful attempt to catch a Pokémon had gnawed at his mind the entire trip to Viridian.

He knew that failed captures were minor setbacks. He would get another chance and everything would be fine, but...

He still couldn't help picturing Gary jeering at him.

Ash clenched his fists until his knuckles were white, and pursed his lips. He could feel tears threatening to escape and held them back as best he could.

Just the thought of Gary making fun of him again frustrated Ash to no end; though in the grand scheme of the things, getting this upset over something so miniscule irritated him further. It's not like it was anything to cry over, he knew that. The constant ordeal of having Gary get under his skin as often as he did was enough to push his emotions over the edge.

He was silently thankful that Charmander wasn't with him. He didn't want the little fire-type to see him like this.

Wiping his eyes, he sighed and pulled out his Rotom Phone. He stared at his reflection in the screen with an eerie despondence before turning it on and calling his mom.

The dial tone rang a couple of times before she picked up. "Hello?"

After a moment of silence, he answered, "Hi mom." He winced at how raw his voice sounded, as if he really had just broken down over being unable to catch a single Pokémon. Honestly, what a _stupid_ thing to be so worked up about. _Get over yourself already, Ash Ketchum. What's wrong with you?_

"Oh, Ash!" Delia replied jovially, "I didn't expect to hear from you this soon. How's everything?" There was a hint o concern in her voice.

"Everything's good!" he answered, a bit too quick and high-pitched for his liking. The concern in his mother's made him droop. He always had a hard time lying to her, so instead he said, "Actually, everything's not so good."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Ash told his mother everything that had happened to him and Charmander between Pallet Town and Viridian City, even mentioning how dejected his failure had left him.

"Well, the good news is that Charmander didn't get hurt too badly, but please try to be more careful." Ash nodded at his mother's words, even though she couldn't see. Delia continued, "Try not to beat yourself up over this. You know, your father didn't catch his first Pokémon until after his first badge. You even made it to Viridian before he did!"

Ash wondered why his mother thought that would make him feel better. His father was pretty much absent from his life; he hardly even remembered his face or voice. He recalled vague glimpses of him but that was about it. According to his mom, he'd go back and forth between staying at home or traveling, but before his sister was born he left for a long-term journey and hadn't been home since.

Delia rarely brought him up. Not single photo of him was displayed in their home. Somehow she never let that get her down. His mother was an incredibly strong woman, having even been a trainer for a short time herself, and Ash respected her immensely. Raising two rambunctious kids by yourself has to be cause for some sort of reward, in his honest opinion.

Either way, the mention of his father and the comparisons between that man's journey and his own had left Ash feeling sour. At where he was right now, with no other Pokémon to his name, he could very well end up in the same position.

Ash's dad wasn't really an exceptional trainer, having not made a name for himself and yet hadn't given up. He was a repeat example for Gary to use against Ash, and he had eventually grown to resent the man. Just a little bit.

_"He doesn't give up,"_ his mom had said at one point. A distant memory lodged into the deepest recess of his mind suddenly surged forward. _"If there's one good thing you've inherited from him, it's that no matter what you keep moving forward. Always remember that."_

Remembering those words brought the tiniest of smiles to his face. It was a philosophy he always did his best to adhere to. He'd never give up, so that he wouldn't end up like his dad.

Hearing his name called over the intercom, Ash quickly said his goodbyes to his mom before hanging up and rushing over to the front desk.

Charmander was sitting on the counter without a single scrape or bruise on him, his eyes downcast refusing to look at Ash at all. He gave the Pokémon a concerned look and picked him up without a word. Charmander didn't fight it, instead wrapping his small arms around Ash's neck and pulling himself even closer.

Nurse Joy smiled at the scene, finding the trust the fire-type has in his trainer respectable. "Your Charmander's injuries were minor, and healed quickly with no complications! Please remember to stay safe," she gave the bandages on Ash a keen glance. "Both of you."

"R-right. Thank you, Nurse Joy." He gave her an appreciative nod before leaving.

* * *

"Professor?"

"Mm? Yes, what is it?"

"Well," the aide began, fiddling with the bandana around his head, "There's something I was wondering about. It's about Ash."

Interested, Samuel turned around fully from his computer to face the younger assistant. "Oh? What would that be?"

"It's just—" he paused, pursing his lips to think for a moment how to voice his query. "Are you sure Ash is completely ready to be a trainer?"

He gave the younger man, who stiffened under the professor's unreadable gaze, an appraising look. It was a tense several seconds of silence as the aide anxiously tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. To his surprise, and relief, the older man smiled and chuckled softly.

The younger assistant watched idly—and somewhat confused—as the professor turned to face his monitor once again. A few clicks from his computer mouse as he sifted through several file folders filled out the quiet of the room, along with the moderate whirring of the machinery surrounding them. Eventually, the profiles of the three new Pallet Town trainers popped up on the screen in front of them. Their photos showed that each of them held similar eager and determined expressions on their faces, but with enough subtle differences that represent their individual personalities.

Samuel moved from his chair to stand beside the younger man, pointing at the smug image of his grandson. "Gary is, and I'm not saying this to brag, intelligent. It's unfortunately caused him to become a bit arrogant, but that arrogance is well founded with fundamental knowledge. He knows the basics like the back of his hand, and tends to take on situations from a logical standpoint."

He then pointed to the exciteable grin of the raven haired boy originally in question. "Ash on the other hand, is the opposite of Gary. I wouldn't go so far as to say he's dumb, just that he isn't as academically inclined as the other two. He's significantly more emotionally driven, rushing headfirst into any circumstance without stopping to think it through."

The professor laughed to himself as he recalled an earlier memory, "There was this one time where the three were playing together in the corral with some smaller Pokémon. A wild Nidoking happened to stroll by, not paying any heed to the small group. Gary and Leaf rightfully kept their distance, but Ash, ever the reckless one, ran over trying to befriend it."

"What?" the aide responded with wide eyes, "What happened?"

The older man shook his head fondly. "You'd think he would be attacked, but no. To this day, I have still yet to figure out how he managed to convince such a dangerous Pokémon to play with a group of children and smaller Pokémon."

The young aide was stunned into silence, unable to believe what he was hearing. Samuel could tell by his expression what he was thinking, and it was completely understandable. It was definitely a "see to believe" scenario, and when he'd told Delia she just seemed completely resigned and unsurprised. Fairly miffed, of course, but she had just waved it off as a typical thing her son did.

"Ash has this uncanny ability of to befriend the Pokémon he meets quite easily. Not all the time, but I've seen it happen frequently enough to solidify my decision to allow him to go out into the world. I can assure you, if I didn't believe he was ready then his mother and I simply wouldn't have let him until he was."

The assistant mulled over the professor's lengthy explanation. That made enough sense, he supposed. His eyes drifted over to the profile of the third trainer, who went near completely unmentioned. "What about Leaf?"

Samuel hummed thoughtfully, nodding his head. "She's a fair mix of the other two, smart and empathetic. Thankfully she lacks the negative traits those boys have, acting as more of a mediator between them than anything. Although, I notice she tends to be a bit reluctant when doing so. Poor girl just wants the relationship between the three of them to be how it used to..."

"I see." The aide didn't quite know how to respond to that. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Well, thanks for clearing that up professor. Putting it into perspective in such a way, I guess I can understand why you'd let him go on his journey now."

"Honestly, when I say Ash isn't very strong suited to academics, I mostly mean that I believe he'd do well to learn through experience. That's something all three of them lack, and I'm sure they'll all learn something from one another as well. Now, was that all you needed?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks again, professor. Sorry for disturbing you."

The older man waved off the apology with a smile. "Not at all, Tracey. I'm glad I could give you some insight on this case."

* * *

"Cheer up, buddy. We'll do better next time," Ash said, his voice full of optimism.

Charmander made a noncommittal, not quite able to match his trainer's enthusiasm. The little fire-type slugged along the pavement beside Ash, his mood still in fairly low spirits after their earlier failure to catch another teammate. Ash eyed his starter with a frown, wanting to cheer him up but not really knowing what else he could say.

The two walked on through the city aimlessly with no actual destination in mind. Viridian was somewhere Ash was pretty familiar with already. While Pallet was a place he'd known his entire life, almost better than he knew the back of his hand, he'd frequented Viridian City with his mother enough times to know the streets sufficiently well. They'd often come to visit relatives that lived there.

Despite being as large as it was, Viridian was by no means a bustling city. Not that Ash had been to any others to make the comparison but he heard from his mom that cities like Saffron and Neon are jam packed with people day and night. He wasn't much for large crowds of people—large crowds of Pokémon were a different story—but he found himself excited to see these new places one day.

They rounded another block, walking past a corner store when Ash decided to try speaking up again. "I know how you're feeling, and it stinks," he said. Charmander didn't respond but he saw that the little fire lizard had at least nodded to show he was listening (or pretending to). "Professor Oak would watch over me and Gary having mock battles. He always beat me and would make fun of me. Sometimes in those moments I just wanted to give up, but I knew if I did it'd just prove that he was right about me."

He didn't immediately realize that Charmander had stopped following him until he turned out to see the fire-type staring at him. Ash couldn't exactly describe the expression on his Pokémon's face. Expectant? Curious? Something he'd said seemed to catch Charmander's full attention.

He let out an awkward cough, unsure of how to finish his mini speech. "So, uh, yeah. I get it. I don't wanna let you down either."

In that instant, Charmander smiled brightly as his mood took a complete one-eighty. His tail flame even seemed to be burning brighter while it swished from side to side. Charmander ran forward and leaped into Ash's arms who in turn squeezed him in a tender hug. Onlookers gave the two a passing glance as they sauntered by, but they payed little attention to the people around them.

"See? Everything's fine. No matter what, win or lose, we do it together!"

"Char!" the fire-type exclaimed.

"Now, let's go catch a Pokémon for real this time!"

With that, Ash placed Charmander on his shoulders, the small Pokémon wrapping his arms around the boy's head, and ran to a nearby route off to the western side of the city.

Route 22 was more widely known in Kanto as the final path of the gym circuit. The road ended in a gate that divided Johto from his own region, and looming over it all were Mt. Silver's cloud-piercing peaks. Not only that, as the north end of the path guided those along to the end goal of the gym league challenge: Indigo Plateau. The location of the Pokémon League.

In just six months time, he would be up there battling against trainers all hoping to be crowned league champion.

But for now, he stuck to the open plains complete with grass, bushes, trees, and ponds. Up further ahead the terrain flattened down into dirt and grit, the rockier turf blending well with the cave dubbed Victory Road, which acted as one last challenge for trainers competing in the league. It was ironically completely optional, as trainers could simply fly or take some mode of transportation to the plateau, but most preferred the extra training through the difficult cavern.

Ash scoured every which way around him, Charmander still atop his head looking opposite of whichever direction Ash was searching. Seeing not a single Pokémon around, Ash was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. He really hoped he could catch even just one Pokémon to end the day on a high note. If not for his sake, then for Charmander's; Ash didn't want to see his little buddy's spirit lowered again after he just managed to cheer up.

As if the skies above had heard his silent prayer, a loud splash caught their attention. Turning to the sound, they spotted a small, round, blue Pokémon with a swirly pattern on its stomach having just jumped out of a nearby pond.

"Whoa, a Poliwag!" he said excitedly, whipping his Rotom Phone out of his pocket to scan it.

_[Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. With their newly grown legs making it difficult to move around on land, this Pokémon prefers swimming instead. You can see the spiral shaped innards through its thin skin, the direction of which differs depending on where they live.]_

"Those are its... Ew." The thought of that was almost stomach-churning, but its cute appearance was enough to offset that minor disgust. He shook his head of the thought to refocus. "Anyway, let's catch this one, buddy!"

Charmander leapt forward with a determined cry, this time sparing no moment of reluctance urged on by the belief his trainer had in him. He readied himself in a battle stance, snorting smoke and embers to come off as more threatening to his opponent. The fire-type glared as fiercely as he could to unnerve the Poliwag.

The Poliwag simply stared at the two with a curious expression.

"Alright, Charmander, use—guh!" Ash was abruptly cut off when something swiped at his head. He looked around rapidly every which way until his eyes finally landed on the attacker. Charmander had also been distracted by the disturbance, turning to see what it was that startled his trainer. Neither noticed the Poliwag shuffle away uninterested.

Ash hadn't even noticed his hat had gone missing until he saw it sitting atop the head of a small, round Pokémon with shaggy fur. It jumped up and down making excitable snorts over its new prize. Ash eyed it with a twinge of annoyance as he pointed his Rotom Phone at the little thief.

_[Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. It is incredibly quick to anger and almost impossible to escape the rampage that will follow.]_

The entry made Ash audibly gulp. Now he was looking at the seemingly playful Pokémon with a bit more caution. It was a bit hard to believe that such a cute looking Pokémon could potentially be so vicious, but after dealing with a Rattata that was practically dancing he supposed anything was possible. Still, he'd need to approach this one more carefully. No point in gaining any unnecessary injuries if he could help it.

The raven haired boy crouched down low, bringing himself to the Mankey's level. Noticing this, the little monkey stopped bouncing to glare warily at Ash. He in turn simply smiled back at it, hoping his expression came off as kind and non-threatening.

"Hi, Mankey. I see you like my hat," he said, keeping his tone soft and lighthearted so as not to set the fighting-type off. Mankey pressed the hat further to its head, increasing the glare he was giving Ash, who just laughed. "Yeah, I like it too. Do you think I could have it back?"

Mankey shook its head furiously, still pressing down on the hat. "What if I traded you something for it? I could get you some food," the trainer suggested. It looked away momentarily, appearing to ponder the offer only to shake its head again. Ash frowned.

"Y'know, it's really not nice to take things that aren't yours," Ash said, annoyance beginning to creep its way through him again. Mankey narrowed its eyes at him. Ash held out his hand, palm facing up, and asked once more, "Can I please have my hat back?"

Mankey glowered, painfully smacking away the trainer's hand with a haughty snort. Ash rubbed his stinging hand to soothe the pain, more irritation trickling in. Not just that, Ash now considered this a challenge. He pushed down whatever aggravation was beginning to feel and turned it into determination instead. Ash stood back up, fists clenched and grinning heatedly as he declared:

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to battle you for it!"

Charmander took that as his cue to stand before his trainer, readying himself for another battle. Instantly, Mankey reared back and stomped its foot aggressively. Ash and Charmander shivered as the pig monkey Pokémon kicked off the battle with a Leer. Without waiting for the two to make their move, it lunged.

"Get ready, Charmander! Use Growl!"

Charmander obeyed, snarling at the opponent as it attacked. Mankey flinched slightly, but still struck the fire-type with a Scratch attack. Charmander stumbled back with a wince, but managed to ignore the pain and stay on his feet. Mankey stomped furiously again, then stopped. It closed its eyes and inhaled deeply, its form outlined by a soft white glow.

Ash furrowed his brows. "What's it doing?"

"Focus Energy — By focusing its power, the user increases their chance of a critical hit," his Rotom Phone decided to answer. Ash grimaced, realizing that could be a problem if it managed to land another hit.

"Be careful, Charmander," he warned his starter, "Looks like it's more powerful now." Charmander nodded. The little fire-type could feel beads of sweat dripping down his scales, as he kept his gaze locked onto the furious fighting-type.

Mankey shot forward, running at Charmander in an aimless rage. As the Pokémon drew closer, an idea struck Ash and he took this opportunity to try it out.

"Trip it up! Aim an Ember attack at its feet!"

Charmander responded an affirmative, shooting the tiny sparks at the ground in front of the charging Mankey. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but when a few flames finally struck at its feet, the Mankey fumbled and rolled along the ground. Ash watched his hat fly of its head and land on the turf, but quickly ignored it to refocus on the battle.

As the Mankey continued to barrel uncontrollably towards them, Ash waited tensely for it to draw closer. He could see Charmander trembling slightly and looking back at him apprehensively, standing by for an order. After another strained moment, he called out his next attack.

"Now! Scratch!"

Just as the Mankey tumbled close enough, Charmander swiped at it with his claws and sent it flying backward to land _hard_ on its back. As it struggled to sit back up, Ash took that moment to pull out an empty Poké Ball and chuck it at the downed Pokémon. The ball struck, opening and sucking up the wild Mankey into it by dematerializing it into a red light. It closed shut and dropped to the grassy terrain, wobbling restlessly as the fighting-type struggled against its confines. Eventually, the Poké Ball's shaking stopped with an audible click resounding clearly in the wide open space.

_[Nice! Mankey's data will be added to the index.]_

For several seconds, Ash didn't move or breathe, until finally the successful catch registered in his brain and he ran towards the ball in glee. He picked up the ball, staring at it; his excited expression stared right back at him, an ear-to-ear grin stretched across his face.

"We did it..." he mumbled shakily. He turned to his exhausted partner, the fire-type catching his breath while mirroring his trainer's expression. "Charmander, we did it! We got our first teammate!"

Charmander cheered, trotting over to meet Ash. The trainer crouched down to give his starter a pat on the head, and he accepted the touch gratefully. "This is all thanks to you, Charmander. I'm proud of you." The fire-type's eyes shone from the praise, and he leapt up to hug Ash around the neck while the boy laughed joyfully.

Neither noticed the approaching figure who had been observing the battle and capture. They picked up the forgotten cap, inspecting it briefly and wiping off any blotches of dirt. They peered back at the celebrating trainer and Pokémon with a smile and spoke, "Well now, I suppose I should congratulate you on a successful capture."

Both started and snapped their heads to voice. Charmander tilted his head at the unknown person, sinking himself further into Ash's embrace nervously. Ash, however, stared wide-eyed momentarily before breaking out into an excited grin.

"Uncle Gio!"

The now identified figure was a tall man with slicked back brown hair and sharp eyes. He wore a black business suit, a bright red "R" stitched onto the coat standing out in contrast to the darker clothing. He was known as Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian City, as well as the founder of Rocket Incorporated. Giovanni was known by many as pragmatic in how he conducted himself, as well as being an incredibly fearsome opponent in battle. It's a rule made by the man himself that no trainer is allowed to face him in battle unless they've earned at least seven badges.

On top of everything else, he was also his mother's older brother. Ash was aware of the man's time as a trainer himself. At some point, he decided to settle down as gym leader with a family, and eventually started his own business. Ash didn't know the specifics of his uncle's company, other than that it produced trainer geared tech, like his backpack.

It was a present from his uncle on his birthday; a specially made traveling bag that utilizes some complicated shrinking technology, making useful necessities compact enough so that trainers may have room for numerous items. It was tested to only work on things such food, clothing, and other miscellaneous objects. Ash knew this only because he tried to use it on his sister.

"It's good to see you. I see you've finally begun your journey."

"Yep! How'd you know I was out here?"

"Pure coincidence," Giovanni replied with a shrug. He placed a hand on the head of a Pokémon Ash had only just noticed was sitting beside the man. A large, pale furred feline-like Pokémon, adorned with a red on its head and piercing scarlet eyes. Ash knew his uncle's Persian all too well from the times he played with her when he was younger. She meowed contentedly to the older man's gentle scratching. "I was simply out for a stroll, wanting some time outside of my stuffy office building."

He pointed his thumb behind himself, and Ash tracked the direction. Even from here he could see it; the towering building with dark tinted windows imposing over the smaller structures spread throughout the city. The bright red "R" acting as a noticeable beacon for anyone who was searching for it. It's a helpful landmark even for trainers, as it's situated close to the gym.

"A Mankey is sure to be quite the formidable Pokémon added to your arsenal." His uncle's voice drew Ash's attention back to the man. Giovanni ambled over to the rookie trainer, his Persian following closely at his feet. The large cat made her way over toward Ash and rubbed against him as he gave her a light pat on the back. She sniffed curiously at Charmander, who watched her as he warily pressed anxiously against Ash. "How many other Pokémon have you caught?" he questioned.

Ash looked down sadly. "Um... This is the first one, actually."

"I see. The first catch is always a special moment in any trainer's life."

"Yeah, but I probably woulda had more if I didn't mess up."

"We all slip up from time to time," Giovanni stated with the wisdom of a trainer with years of experience. He plopped the hat, still held in his hand, onto Ash's head haphazardly. The raven haired boy looked up at the man. "Just remember to do your best. Is that your starter?" he asked, nodding his head at Charmander.

"Yeah!" Ash answered, his mood having quickly picked back up. "This is Charmander! Charmander, this is my Uncle Gio," he introduced the fire-type. The smaller Pokémon shifted his eyes apprehensively between Giovanni and Persian, still fairly intimated by the both of them.

"It seems a bit smaller than most Charmander," he pointed out quite bluntly, only to promptly amend himself at the fire-type's downtrodden expression, "Though I suppose great things come in small packages, as they say. I have no doubt that it'll grow to become a powerful Charizard someday."

Ash smiled brightly. "Me too!" Charmander cracked a tiny smile himself.

The young trainer eventually stood up, placing Charmander on his shoulders and bending over to brush dirt off his jeans. After a quick adjustment of his hat, he gave his uncle a determined, steely gaze.

"So, Uncle Gio, how about a gym battle? I challenge you!"

Giovanni brows rose in amusement. "I know you're aware that I cannot accept at this moment."

"Aw, c'mon," he whined, clapping his hands together pleadingly, "I thought, y'know, since we're related...?" he begged. Giovanni chuckled good-naturedly.

"Nepotism may run deep in some cases Ash, but I didn't even allow my own son to challenge me. He's off on his own journey, in fact."

Ash stood up straighter. "Really?"

"He's had a bit of a head start, but I'm sure you'll run into him eventually," the man stated with a lazy wave of his hand. "By the way, I'm curious as to why you decided to start your journey so late rather than on your birthday like most children."

"Oh, well you see, me, Gary, and Leaf—"

" _Gary, Leaf, and I,_ " his uncle corrected.

"Right. Anyway, we all decided that we would start together when we were all ten, so that meant waiting for Leaf." She was the youngest of the trio, born in the fall, which would've meant starting close to the second half of the league season. "But, um... Professor Oak said he didn't have anymore of the starters and wouldn't get them again until the next season, so we had to wait."

"I'm surprised the Oak child even bothered to wait, considering you've mentioned you three don't get along very well," Giovanni acknowledged with a hint of disdain.

"Yeah, well..." Ash trailed off. Words patched far into the back of his head echoed in his mind; words that strangely stuck with him, maybe due to the icy conviction laced between each syllable.

_"I don't need a head start to prove that I'm better than you."_

Ash could never figure out what to make of that. Why Gary felt the need to prove himself to Ash was a mystery, considering the arrogant boy was always boasting about how much better he was than Ash anyway. If anything, it was Ash that needed to prove himself to Gary. Hopefully, when they have that promised battle, he could show the smug boy just how capable he was.

"Gary's just weird," he finished lamely with a noncommittal shrug.

Giovanni didn't have anything to say to that, so he changed the subject. "Well, as you know, once you've received at least seven gym badges from across the region, come face me. I'll give you and your Pokémon a battle beyond words."

"You bet! And when we do, we're gonna win! Right, Charmander?" Ash's excitement was infectious, as his starter Pokémon gleefully cheered in agreement.

Giovanni stuffed his hands in his pocket, a smirk on his face. His Persian curled around his leg, her stare penetrating and predatory as she recognized the air of challenge permeating between the two.

The man stared him down with his chin up. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
